


Как потерпеть неудачу в противостоянии

by kwk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwk/pseuds/kwk
Summary: Диего хочет просто перекусить и уйти спать.Пятый устал от всего происходящего и требует, чтобы его услышали.Клаус… Это просто Клаус.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 9





	Как потерпеть неудачу в противостоянии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Fail at a Confrontation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892348) by [UisceOneLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove). 



Последним, что Диего ожидал увидеть по приходу на кухню для позднего ночного перекуса, был его сын, поджидающий отца в темноте.

«Господи, Пятый», – ахнул он, хватаясь рукой за дверцу открытого холодильника и ожидая, когда его сердце наконец перестанет колотиться как бешеное. Прохладный воздух ударил ему в спину, что заставило его неприятно поежиться, но его сын неподвижно сидел за кухонным столом, согнув ноги и выпрямив спину.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсудить с тобой достоинства религии или какой-либо другой веры в высшие силы, – заметил Пятый.

– Тогда для чего ты здесь, помимо, очевидно, попытки отправить меня в могилу раньше положенного срока? – этот вопрос заставил их обоих вздрогнуть из-за невольного напоминания. Диего осторожно обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на большое количество остатков еды. – Тебе нужно будет отправиться в школу утром.

Пятый издал сдержанный смешок.

– Я способен нормально функционировать и без лишнего часа сна.

Диего решил, что стоит утешать себя хотя бы тем фактом, что Пятый не прождал его здесь больше, чем час. Так что он, в ожидании того, чтобы мальчик изложил причины его присутствия здесь, потянулся к контейнеру с двухдневным мясным пирогом, не намереваясь разогреть его до того момента, как у него во рту не окажется хотя бы один кусочек.

Его не должно было так позабавить то, что в этот момент на лице Пятого отразилось отвращение, но его сын был сам в этом виноват.

Клаус тоже.

Даже не пробуйте говорить ему об этом.

– Эта ситуация больше не приемлема, – в конце концов заявил Пятый.

Диего выгнул бровь.

– Ты имеешь в виду себя, устрашающе поджидающего меня во мраке, чтобы поговорить? Пожалуй, я соглашусь.

– Если бы ты был доступен в раннее и более удобное время, этого бы не случилось.

– Ты видишь меня всё время, которое не находишься в школе, Пятый.

– Рабочее время не считается, – протянул Пятый. – Там мы должны вести себя профессионально, а не обсуждать личные вопросы.

Из-за манипуляций Диего комната наполнилась звуками смятия упаковки от пирога в один большой шар, который незамедлительно последовал в мусорное ведро.

– Что ж, тогда я не знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь.

– Ты продолжаешь приводить домой Клауса, – мальчик, казалось, начал закипать.

Оу. Окей.

Он знал, что, в конечном счете, этого разговора не избежать.

Диего вздохнул и аккуратно сел напротив своего сына.

– Мы встречаемся, – с легким опасением ответил он.

Пятый снова скривил свое лицо в гримасе отвращения.

– Ты называешь это так?

– Ну, мы ходим на свидания, проводим вместе свободное от работы время, общаемся. Так что, да. Это то, что я имею в виду, говоря «Мы встречаемся».

Помимо других вещей, которыми они занимаются вместе и о которых он не собирается говорить со своим ребенком. Какие долбанутые родители вообще поступают так?

– И что, у вас остается на это время между работой и постелью? – произнес Пятый с вызовом.

На самом деле, достаточно много, чтобы не поднимать этот вопрос.

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Тебя вообще не касается то, чем мы занимаемся вместе с Клаусом.

Пятый несильно ударил кулаком по столу.

– Ещё как касается, когда вы занимаетесь этим в нашем доме и на нашей общей территории для отдыха!

– Кто сказал тебе–

– А никому и не надо было, когда Клаус носит на себе доказательства как трофей!

Черт возьми, Клаус.

– И даже если это было бы не так, я всё ещё слышу вас через стены.

И именно поэтому Диего говорил Клаусу заткнуться нахрен.

– Послушай, – начал Диего.

– Ну уж нет, – Пятый покачал головой. – Это вполне себе моё дело. Он мой коллега, и он трахается–

– Хэй!

– …совокупляется с моим отцом, – исправился он, кидая на отца злой взгляд и с силой стискивая челюсть. Создавалось ощущение, что еще немного, и Пятый таким образом сломает себе зубы.

– Это так злит тебя потому, что я встречаюсь именно с Клаусом, или потому, что вы с ним любите быть заклятыми врагами? – спросил Диего спокойным тоном, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Он издевается над Долорес и даже имеет наглость красть мой любимый кофе, когда ты разрешаешь ему остаться на ночь, – огрызнулся Пятый, после чего снова принял равнодушное выражение лица. Ни один ребенок в жизни Диего не был так хорош в ограждении от своих эмоций.

– Я знаю, что Долорес много значит для тебя. Но если ты хотел найти кого-то, кто сможет контролировать Клауса, тебе стоило обратиться к Бену.

Пятый прищурил глаза так, что Диего отчетливо почувствовал свое имя в списке будущих жертв преднамеренного убийства.

– Значит, ты говоришь, что не сделаешь ничего?

– Это значит, что я могу поговорить с ним, но не обещаю, что это на что-то повлияет.

– Ты мог бы порвать с ним, – предложил Пятый. – Или уволить его.

– Этого не будет.

Что это вообще было?

– Почему нет? – требовательно произнес мальчик.

– Он нравится клиентам и действительно хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями–

– Что насчет блест–

– …а блестки – это всего лишь одна проблема, и он всё убрал. Так что он хороший парень.

Пятый поджал губы. «Хороший парень»

– Ну, да, когда он не представляет собой раздражающий и чрезмерно активный комок сарказма.

Удивительно, но Диего преодолел путь от непрерывного желания ударить Клауса к мыслям о том, что тот вообще-то милый и привлекательный. Общение с Клаусом было похоже на сыпь; она чертовски чесалась и занимала все твои мысли, пока вы не почувствовали облегчение, когда она прошла. Но вы слишком привыкли к ней и продолжаете чесаться по старой памяти.

Пятый приравнивал это к Стокгольмскому синдрому.

Диего начал думать, что ему стоит ограничить доступ сыну к определенным частям сети и Нетфликса.

– Клаус – это паразит, который заботится только о себе, – продолжил спорить Пятый.

На этот раз это была очередь Диего уставиться на своего сына пристальным взглядом.

– Клаус через многое прошел, Пятый. Он более эксцентричный, чем мы привыкли, и это сводит нас с ума большую часть времени, но он не такой глупый или эгоистичный, как ты о нем думаешь.

Пятый поднялся со своего места.

– Что ж, очевидно, наша дискуссия зашла в очень неприятный тупик. А теперь, если ты со своим партнером закончил ваши акробатические трюки, я иду спать.

– И на этом всё? – спросил Диего.

– Ты можешь пригнать коня на водопой, пап, но пить его не заставишь. Даже если бы я держал твою голову под водой.

– Пятый, ну хватит.

Но его сын уже ушел с кухни. Какой отец будет успокаивать своего сына вот так? Вообще отношения не должны были ощущаться как такая большая война. Не то чтобы было ожидаемо, что он начнет встречаться именно с Клаусом. Ваня до сих пор не могла смотреть на него, не начиная краснеть и заикаться, впрочем, как и он сам. Клаус был настоящим мудаком со своими тараканами в голове. Это, видимо, привлекало Диего очень сильно.

Даже такой человек как Клаус заслуживал нормальные отношения с кем-нибудь, кто будет видеть его настоящего среди всех его недостатков.

Диего не был уверен, что Клаус слышал что-то из их разговора, но когда он вернулся в спальню, там стоял странно успокаивающий звук храпа. Руки и ноги Клауса были в хаотичном порядке разбросаны по всей кровати, как будто он владел ей. Кудри, которые Диего любил оттягивать, напоминали собой неясное гнездо поверх одеял. Слюни, скорее всего, останутся напоминанием утром. Ему пришлось подвинуть конечности Клауса, чтобы просто забраться на свою часть кровати.

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы Клаус забрался на него, как только Диего натянул на себя одеяло. Клаус был похож на реактивный снаряд в поисках тепла, как будто он мог полностью забрать его себе.

На самом деле, многие вещи в Клаусе должны были продолжать беспокоить его.

Какими-то из ночей он снова будет отправляться в кровать, повторяя в голове вопросы об этом. Просто забавы ради.

Потому что он определенно застрял в чувствах к этому ублюдку.

Даже не единожды он представлял, что Юдора, смотря на него с небес, испытывает стыд за то, какой выбор он сделал.

Но однажды Пятому нужно будет покончить с этим.

И это была последняя мысль Диего перед тем, как он провалился в объятия сна.

***

Не было ничего лучше, чем стоящий в воздухе, сильный запах кофе и приготовленного мяса.

Диего бросил взгляд на часы и был приятно удивлен, когда обнаружил, что те показывали только восемь часов. Еще одним удивлением стало то, что Клауса не было в кровати рядом с ним.

Или, если на то пошло, где бы то ни было в комнате.

Диего избавился от остатков сонливости и с трудом потащился по коридору на кухню. Он пережил третье потрясение за это утро, когда нашёл Клауса, стоящего возле плиты в нелепом фартуке, с чрезмерной радостью купленном им самим в прошлом месяце, с лопаточкой в руке. Тот напевал отвратительную песню какой-то женской группы.

– Give it to me, I’m worth it! I-I’m worth it!

Диего уже хотел покинуть комнату, но никак не мог решить, что было худшей частью разворачивающейся картины: сама песня или Клаус, который при пении мазал мимо нот.

– Give it to me, – Клаус, спасибо ему большое, прекратил петь, когда увидел Диего, продолжающего стоять в дверном проеме, и ухмыльнулся. – О, привет, папочка!

– Не называй меня так, Клаус, я говорил тебе–

– Только в спальне, понял.

– Н-нет, – это было неподходящее время для возбуждения. Черт.

Клаус выполнил какой-то странный жест рукой, в которой сжимал лопаточку.

– Садись, я хочу попробовать впечатлить тебя завтраком.

Диего оглядел кухню на наличие признаков пожара или погрома, которые он мог упустить.

– Может быть, вместо этого я мог бы помочь тебе?

– Не стоит, большой Ди, – заявил Клаус, махая лопаточкой. – Тебе нужно получить свой кофе и усадить свою фирменную задницу, стоящую на ряду с задом Дика Грейсона, на стул.

Диего замер на секунду, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба.

– Что ты только что сказал про мою задницу?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы это сравнение звучало как «зад Эндрю Гарфилда, когда он играл роль в костюме Человека-Паука»? Потому что это тоже подойдет с моей точки зрения.

– Я не хочу разбираться ни с чем из этого, – решил Диего. Он бодрствует в недостаточной степени для этого. Он добрался до своей кружки и наполнил ее свежим кофе, пока Клаус вернулся к своей песне.

Всё было нормально, пока Диего, опустившись на стул, не понял, почему напиток на вкус был более горьким и водянистым, чем обычно. Его гребаный ребенок на полном серьезе спрятал хороший кофе для того, чтобы Клаусу не досталось ни капли.

Кстати, говоря о нём. Пятый брел к своему месту за столом со своей кружкой, от которой исходил пар. Нужно ли было Диего наведаться в комнату к сыну в поисках кофеварки?

– Что ж, доброго раннего утра тебе, Пятый! – поздоровался Клаус.

Пятый уже нахмурился. Как только Клаус решил добавить к своему приветствию неряшливый и громкий поцелуй в щеку ребенка, взгляд Пятого выражал готовность провернуть жестокое убийство. Всё, что мог сделать Диего, было опустить голову и вздохнуть.

– Теперь мне придется принимать душ с дезинфицирующим средством, – проворчал Пятый.

– Пятый, – начал Диего, добавив в голос легкие интонации упрека.

– Не волнуйся, Пятый, я уже сдал анализы в этом месяце, – опроверг фразу мальчика Клаус, используя руку с надписью «Пока» в качестве дополнительного аргумента. – И я счастлив сообщить, что от гепатита не осталось и следа.

Диего поперхнулся своим горячим жидким кофеином. Его сын, казалось, был еще на шаг ближе к отвращению, несущему смерть.

– Пап, он что, только что–

– Он просто пошутил! – громко воскликнул Диего и для убедительности быстро покачал головой. Он также надеялся, что его горло не решит сдаться после предыдущей травмы.

– Ты прав, – Клаус торжественно кивнул. – Это был просто засос.

Теперь была очередь Диего свирепо смотреть на Клауса.

– Завтрак еще не готов?

Голова Клауса дернулась в его направлении.

– Ты позволяешь ему буквально с высокой вероятностью убить нас и уничтожить всю еду, которую мы имеем?

– Паникеры. Бен научил меня, как выжить, готовя блинчики, яичницу и бекон.

Диего был склонен согласиться. Разумеется, на свете были вещи получше них, но всё же.

– Блинчики не так плохи, – беспечно произнес он. – Или вафли.

Клаус поставил перед ним тарелку блинчиков с улыбой, нарисованной сиропом, и волосами из взбитых сливок.

– Это потому, что никто не может жить без их любимых вещей, – сказал он, ярко улыбаясь.

– Клаус, почему оно мне подмигивает? – задал вопрос Диего.

– Потому что блинчикам нравится смотреть на тебя так же, как и мне, – промурлыкал Клаус в ответ.

Пятый оттолкнул его. Диего пришлось подавить смешок. Клаус примерил на себя вид совершенно-не впечатлённого-человека, который так любил носить на себе мальчик.

– Я потерял всякий аппетит, – заявил Пятый, поднимаясь из-за стола.

– Он просто развлекался, Пятый, дай завтраку шанс, – попросил Диего. – Попробуй это, прежде чем уйти.

– И поставить под угрозу свою жизнь, чтобы потакать твоему мальчику-игрушке?

Клаус подавился воздухом и кинул взгляд на Диего.

– Я твоя игрушка? Оу, Ди, значит ли это, что ты наконец дашь мне тот ошейн–

– Клаус!

– Да, ты прав. Слишком интимно для людей вокруг, – кивнул он, указывая на Пятого.

Диего пришлось напомнить себе, что он, по факту, имеет чувства к Клаусу и он не хочет дать своему сыну разрешение спрятать тело. Затем он обернулся к сыну и сказал:

– Ради моего здравомыслия, Пятый, и твоей рабочей этики на сегодня. Съешь гребаные блинчики.

Игра в гляделки с ребенком, даже если ему уже исполнилось одиннадцать, вызывает некоторые сомнения. И это не должно быть так сложно – победить Пятого в этом. Пятый был сосредоточен до самого конца.

– Он – причина, почему тебе стоит начать платить мне за терапию, – проинформировал его мальчик, медленно возвращая тарелку на стол.

– О, это лучшее, – поощрил Клаус, кусая блинчик и шипя от того, что обжегся. – Но мое решение заключается в том, что мне нужен кто-то более опытный.

Диего собирался пожалеть об этом.

– Почему?

Клаус опустил язык в стакан с водой, чтобы охладить его.

– Оу, потому что я всеми путями пытался намекнуть ему на то, что мне нравится называть тебя папочкой.

Пятый исчез со своего места в считанные секунды, выкрикивая при этом «Терапия!»

Диего закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь убедить себя, что он не хочет убить Клауса. Это будет выглядеть не выгодно, если он все же однажды попытается поступить в полицейскую академию, о чем он думал уже несколько лет. Бен и Эллисон будут в ярости. Ему нужна работа, чтобы обеспечивать Пятого. А последнему нельзя потерять еще одного родителя.

– Я сделал что-то не так? – невинно спросил Клаус.

– Определенно.

– Упс. Виноват.

Пауза.

– Знаешь, это как раз подходящее время для тебя, чтобы наказать меня. Ну, знаешь. Как мой папочка.

Диего медленно опустил руки.

– О, у меня много идей, как наказать тебя, Клаус.

Вот почему Клаус два часа пробыл в Цветочном отделе, переорганизовывая и перемещая каждый искусственный цветок, что у них был. Включая пуансеттии и ветки падуба с сезонных поставок.

Диего тоже стоял там, наслаждаясь триумфом и мило улыбаясь проходящим мимо покупателям.

– Я полагаю, таким образом до тебя дойдет мораль. А еще ты, вероятно, хочешь поторопиться, потому что там остались еще два огромных контейнера, переполненных сезонными цветами.

– Почему Бен не может сделать это? – захныкал Клаус.

– Он закрывает отчет.

– Пятый?

– Заботится об украшениях.

– Замещающий кассир?

– Это я.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду утром, говоря о том, чтобы быть наказанным, – простонал Клаус.

Он прищурился, когда Диего подошел ближе.

– Ага, ты хотел, чтобы я положил тебя на колени и отшлепал, я знаю.

– Тогда почему ты не сделал этого?

Диего аккуратно провел рукой по переднему шву ярко-красного жилета Клауса, наблюдая за тем, как глаза брюнета с голодом следили за этим движением.

– Потому что тебе бы понравилось, – произнес он шепотом в опасной близости от уха Клауса, а затем отступил в сторону. – Удачи с цветочками.

Он слышал, как заныл Клаус за его спиной. Хорошо. Может быть, в следующий раз Клаус будет фильтровать свои высказывания рядом с Пятым.

Диего также размышлял над тем, делают ли скидки на терапию, если отец и сын приходят на прием вместе.


End file.
